carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plea (1982)
Plot Overview Blake is still passed out on the edge of the cliff as a storm is rolling in. He comes to and struggles his way up the hill to get onto the path. Krystle got a ranger to go look for Blake but unable to stay in the cabin any longer, she decides she is going to look for Blake herself. Krystle sees a struggling Blake along the path and the two embrace. Blake is taken to Memorial Hospital where Alexis runs into him and Krystle. Alexis is at the hospital "supporting" Cecil who is in intensive care. She needs to speak to Cecil, it is her soothing voice that will help Cecil. The doctor relents and Alexis tells Cecil that he cannot die on her - they need to destroy Blake. Alexis is also determined to marry Cecil on his hospital bed, if need be. The doctor is opposed to such a wedding and will not allow it until Cecil is strong enough and willing to go through the ceremony. Little Blake cannot be found. The police are able to track down the nurse, Susan, who was heading into town to get a salve for Mrs. Gunnerson's wound. The baby was not with Susan. Susan, however, is hiding a secret. She has an arrest record as she stole an expensive item back in New York City to try to win the love of Nick Toscanni. What is more, Susan followed Nick out to Denver. Meanwhile, as Jeff and Fallon grieve, Claudia is hanging about. Alone with Jeff in the nursery, Claudia comes on to Jeff and then tells him that Cecil's heart attack and the kidnapping were God's punishments for what they have done. At least Claudia is less apocalyptic with Fallon and actually shows some compassion. When Blake learns of the kidnapping, he returns to the mansion and is determined to get L.B. back. There will not be a repeat of what happened last time. Alexis hints of a past kidnapping but Krystle does not catch on. She even asks Blake what had happened and all Blake can tell her is that he does not keep secrets but he cannot talk about it right now. Blake believes Nick Toscanni is responsible for the kidnapping. Things are not looking good for Toscanni as he quit from the hospital, took his files and cleaned out his place. The detective suggests that Blake may have other enemies. Claudia murks up matters at she tells Blake about the bearded man she saw on the grounds. He was in his car and the car had an emblem with arabic writing. Now, Blake suspects that maybe Faruk Ahmed is behind the kidnapping. Whoever is behind the kidnapping had dropped L.B. off at some daycare center and went to retrieve the child. The care taker was expecting a couple but was surprised to only see a single individual who arrived early. Blake is going to flush out the kidnapper by making a televised appeal for the safe return of L.B. During the appeal, Alexis interrupts to talk about the kidnapping of Adam, that occurred 25 years ago. Now everyone knows what Alexis and Blake had been suggesting for the last few months. During the appeal, there is this old woman watching it and crying in her bed - Kate Torrance. Her grandson Michael turns off the television and tries to help her. Kate refers to Michael as Adam Carrington. Michael thinks his grandmother is delusional since she is near death. The doctor assures Michael that his grandmother is as sharp as ever. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Arlen Dean Snyder ... Lt. Cobb * John Carter ... Dr. Osgood * Tim O'Connor ... Thomas Crayford * Christine Belford ... Susan Farragut * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Lurene Tuttle ... Kate Torrance * Robert Perault ... Ranger * Don Dubbins ... Dr. Louden * Nigel Bullard ... T.V. Technician * Enid Kent ... Nurse * Grayce Grant ... Day Nurse * Eloise Hardt ... Night Nurse * David Joe Garcia ... Cop * Mike Landess ... T.V. Commentator Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Gordon Thomson joins the cast as Adam Carrington. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Deleted scenes : Fallon tries to reach Blake on the phone ; Claudia apologizes to Jeff for her behaviour. * Shortened scene : The care center woman starts past the TV set (the plea is on) but she can't watch it because the phone rings. * Goof: On the TV image of the plea for the missing grandson, the nursery is obviously a set as the the camera shot shows there is no ceiling to the room.